The Parent Trap
by TaNk11
Summary: Josie and Nathan never met their dad Sean, 14 years later he comes back and marrying another woman. Josie and Nathan don't want this and come up with a trap that will make their mom and dad get back together...rr!


**A.N hey everybody! Now this is my new story called The Parent Trap...lol. So go on and read!**

My mom never told me much about my dad, every time I would ask about him she would start to break down and cry. I never understood why he left her alone to raise me and my little brother Nathan who was born 6 years ago.

I was born 14 years ago when my dad still loved my mom; she told me his name when I was 12.

"His name is Sean, Sean Cameron" she said

"So that makes me Josie Cameron?" I asked

"Well technically yea" she said with tears in her eyes

"Am I Nathan Cameron too?" Nathan asked

She nodded "Yes, Yes it does"

Now two years later he came back. I didn't want to see him...at all.

"Josie!"

"Josie!"

I sighed "What do you want Nathan!" I yelled

He all of a sudden barged in my room

"Did ya hear? Dad's back in town!"

I rolled my eyes "Big whoop, It's not like he's gonna come and see us anyways"

"Ok? I was just telling ya; don't need to have a bad attitude"

"Ok what do you want me to say! Yippee dad's back in town!" I said with sarcasm.

"Whatever Josie" he said as he was leaving my room "and mom wants you to come down for dinner too"

"K thanks" I said

I got off my computer and went downstairs.

"Josie will please help set up the table?" asked my mom

"But I did it last time! Why can't loser do it?"

"Josie do not call your brother a loser and set up the table now!"

"Whoa...calm down" I said "Are you ok?" I asked

"Your fathers back in town and he's coming to see us tomorrow" she said with sternness in her voice

"Tomorrow!" I yelled

"Yes tomorrow"

I couldn't believe it...my dad, the man who fell deeply and madly in love with my mom is coming...Tomorrow!

I hated him overall, I didn't want to see that coward, That man made my mom suffer and made me and Nathan suffer too.

I mean think about, wouldn't you be mad at your dad if he left you, I would.

After dinner my mom told us to get ready for bed, she tucked in Nathan and then came to my room.

"Mom why did dad leave us?" I was eager to know why

"Well since you're old enough to know now, He said that he still needed to finish collage and was too young to have a kid" My mom was holding back her tears.

"I remember his last words "Don't worry Emma I will come back for you and Josie..." and he never came back"

"So you haven't heard from him in 14 years?"

"Yea, not even one damn phone call or letter"

I hugged my mom "Don't worry mom, he's an idiot and a coward"

"Yea. Now Josie go to sleep, that coward is going to see us tomorrow"

"Ok, I love you mom" I said

"I love you too Josie" she said as she left my room

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

XxX

"Josie"

"Josie

"JOSIE!"

"Wha-what!"

"Get ready, daddy comes in 20 minutes" said Nathan

"20 minutes!" I yelled

"Yea so you better take your shower and eat your breakfast"

I ran off my bed and into the shower, I put on my clothes and ate breakfast as fast as I could.

After I was done I went to my room and started to read.

**Ding-Dong**

I took a deep deep deep breath.

_Well Josie, time to meet that coward._

I started to come down the stares, where I met with Nathan.

I saw my mom open my door to that coward.

"Emma" he said

"Sean, How have you been"

"Ok, How's Josie?"

"Oh you know, waiting for you to call her or visit her or even write her a damn letter"

"Em, I told you I would come back and look! I did"

"14 years Sean! 14!"

Then an Idea came in my head.

"Nathan go downstairs and make a scene"

"But why me!" he pouted "Cause dad doesn't know about you and he would feel totally guilty"

"Ok"

"Ok now you run downstairs and say that I hit you and you start to cry, then I start to come downstairs and say it was an accident. Got it?"

"Ok, but you didn't hit me?"

I whacked him on the head.

"WAAA!" he started to bawl really really hard

"Mommy! Josie whacked me on the head!" he cried as he ran down the stairs

I saw him hang on my mom's leg

"Oh are you ok baby?"

He shook his head

"Josie! Come down here!"

"But it was on accident!" I whined as I came down

I came down and stared at my dad

"W-wait, you mean to tell that you had another kid?" asked Sean

"Well does it seem like it?"

"Em this time I had no idea"

"Well you would have had an idea if you came and visited me or at least come and see Josie on her first birthday, what did you want me too tell her when she asked about you?"

Here come the tears.

Sean started to approach mom. Mom put down Nathan.

They started to hug for what seemed forever!

"I'm sorry Em so sorry"

"I forgive youSean"

"No, it's not that, you see I'm getting married"

I was boiling and I mean boiling mad

Sean showed my mom the ring.

I ran upstairs and slammed my door with all and I mean all my might.

I heard from downstairs what they were saying.

"Sean get out, now"

"I will but please, please let me see my kids"

"Please mommy I've been waiting too long to see daddy" said Nathan with his little puppy eyes he always puts when he's about to get in trouble or when he wants it his way

"Ok Nathan, just for a little while"

I opened my door and slowly and looked at the top of the stairs.

Sean or shall I say my dad was holding Nathan in his arms

"Hi buddy, How you been?"

"Ok daddy, before Josie hit me" he said

Dad chuckled "He looks just like me"

"Josie acts exactly like you" said my mom

"Where is she?" dad asked

"I guess she's upstairs, Sean she's been really sad and mad ever since I told her about you"

"I – I know Em and I want things between her and you to be straight"

"Me too Sean, but you're getting married and I can't face that because Sean after all I still like you, besides who are you marrying?"

"Ellie, Ellie Nash"

Ellie...no way is my dad marrying "Ellie" I will make a plan so brilliant that they would have to spilt apart and then my dad **will** marry my mom...Welcome to the Parent Trap.

**A.N Like wow! This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Will update soon.**


End file.
